(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sectional computer housing, and more particularly, to a sectional computer housing molded by aluminum extrusion and assembled using especially designed tracks and protruding portions, thereby forming a computer housing having most appropriate dimensions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For whether prior horizontal or vertical computer housings, industrialists have adopted same and fixed dimensions thereof, and the reason behind is for attending to universality considerations. A structure according to a the prior computer housing comprises a U-shaped base and an inverted U-shaped cover, which are combined to each other to form a final structure after being fastened using screws. Although the aforesaid structure is indeed simple, the usage thereof is hardly regarded as convenient: a space for assembly of components at an interior of the computer housing is restricted because of the fixed dimensions of the computer housing. The internal space of the structure cannot be reduced nor increased, and thus causing the shortcomings below:
1. For a first-time computer buyer, one may not need many related accessories, and thus it is redundant to prepare a computer housing having a large size. However, a computer housing of fixed dimensions is still purchased for it is unlikely for the user to find a computer housing having an appropriate and smaller size as well as taking reserved spaces for possible future accessory and equipment expansions into consideration. The user is end up with an excessively large computer housing that not only occupies much space but also wastes production costs.
2. As in the aforementioned description, the prior computer housing comprises a U-shape base and an inverted U-shaped cover, which then form the computer housing by stamping. Therefore, the prior computer housing is preferably made of iron materials. However, a weight of the prior computer housing then becomes rather heavy, and thus adding another shortcoming to the prior computer housing. If the iron materials are replaced by aluminum materials having a lighter weight, stamping means would be inapplicable for the manufacturing thereof. It is obvious that the prior structure is again disadvantaged.
3. There are numerous accessories and equipments supporting computers available on the market, and although a user is able to make expansions according to one""s needs, not all desired accessories and equipments can be accommodated because of fixed dimensions of existing standards. Then externally added or removable hardware equipments have to be used instead. When the hardware equipments are disposed at an exterior of the computer housing, they not only have shortened lifespan caused by dust contaminations and humidity, but also are prone to short circuits once coming into accidental contacts with metal objects. Also, accessing of these externally added hardware equipments is quite inconvenient, and thus adding one more shortcoming to the prior computer housing.
Therefore, the primary of the invention is to provide a sectional computer housing molded by aluminum extrusion, wherein a plurality of frame posts and a plurality of sectional panels are utilized to easily assemble into a computer housing having any dimensions desired. Apart from economizing volume and production cost, the invention also provides enough room for accommodating accessories and equipments for expansions.
To achieve the aforesaid object, the invention comprises a plurality of frame posts and a plurality of sectional panels molded using aluminum extrusion. Wherein:
each of the frame posts is a square-like post provided with a screw groove at one side thereof and a track at two adjacent sides to the side having the screw groove, respectively, and each of the tracks is disposed with a protruding fastening edge at two inner sides thereof, respectively; and
each of the sectional panel comprises a cover panel having a bent panel at one side thereof, and the bent panel is further formed with a turtledove tail-shaped protruding seat at an outer end thereof; the other side of the cover panel is provided with a frame body having an opening facing outward, and an interior of the frame is a track further having protruding edges at two inner sides thereof, respectively.
Using the aforesaid structures, a plurality of sectional panels is fastened to one another similarly using the protruding seats and tracks. In addition, outermost protruding seats and tracks of the sectional panels may be placed into or fastened to the tracks of the frame posts, and further positioned using screws penetrated through the sectional panels into the screw grooves at the frame posts, thereby assembling into a computer housing having most appropriate length, width and height. Not only space of the assembled computer housing is economized, but also the weight thereof is reduced for offering easy usage and practicability.